


Now Playing; Love & Live (Track 2)

by slightlysweetsugar



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, I Tried, Johnny is a werewolf, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, honestly exo are just villains, i was too lazy to tag all of nct, ill add more tags, jaemin jisung and taeyong are your resident vampires, red velvets in a coven, renjun and chenle are faries, so is jungwoo, the rest of nct are just normal lol, uwu soft, with donghyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlysweetsugar/pseuds/slightlysweetsugar
Summary: A look into the lives surrounding an unusual town with equally strange residents, including, but not limited to, a coven of questionably sane witches, a handful of fairies and others who really don't need to know what goes on at night (There may also be some vampires and a werewolf, but you didn't hear that from me).Alternatively;An au heavily based on the game Town of Salem featuring NCT, Red Velvet and EXO (at times)





	Now Playing; Love & Live (Track 2)

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up that these chapters will be purposely short!! its supposed to be like, chronological drabbles :))
> 
> ok thank you for reading this shitty fic

Donghyuck had never met his real parents. This never bothered him too much, when he had five witches taking care of him at all times, and a collection of friends who were supportive enough, but there were times when he’d take to staring up at the white of his ceiling, wondering what they were like. 

Neither Jaemin nor Renjun could fully relate, which he doesn’t blame them for. People would always get silent when he tells them about his upbringing, opting to look down at their cuticles and pick at the skin, looking to change the topic or end the conversation as soon as possible. He knows why, the rumours surrounding the gaggle of magicians aren’t exactly positive (It can be hard, keeping your identity unknown from the rest of the town whilst trying to perform magic without raising suspicion).

That brings Donghyuck to where he is now, watering Yeri’s plants because she’s out of town and he’s the only one who is allowed to touch them (Joy could breathe on them and they would, quite literally, die in record time and Seulgi would most definitely steal them for her potions). Wendy and Irene went with her this time, and next month the other two would go. The older women would never really explain where they went, vanishing one day and coming back a week later, utterly drained, yet holding a distinct aura. Donghyuck was sure it had something to do with their powers, as the witches would always possess a certain enhancement to their skills after coming back.

Watering the last of the plants, Donghyuck exited the greenhouse located at the back of their property, just in time to see the smoke rise from Seulgi's cauldron. The morning sunlight filtered through the trees, while the bees buzzed around in search of flowers. He smiled.


End file.
